


In My Mind

by Lemuria09



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, Sticky Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemuria09/pseuds/Lemuria09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(достаёт баян) Поймал как-то десептикон автобота...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: Сомнительное согласие. Хуманизированная интерфейс-система (порт/коннектор). Бессюжетный прон.
> 
> Примечания: Фанфик для Murr_miay. Сублимировано после обсуждения с Murr вот этого рисунка: http://murr-miay.deviantart.com/art/Catch-you-177437638

Оптимус с криком выгнулся дугой и ударился затылком о чужой массивный наплечник. Резкая боль пронзила его насквозь, сжала его порт в невыносимой судороге и постепенно утихла до лёгкого жжения.

\- Слезь с меня, дрон озабоченный! – прохрипел Оптимус, вернув контроль над голосовым модулятором. И тут же дёрнулся снова, кусая губы, чтобы не орать во все вокалайзеры: огромный коннектор вошёл ещё глубже в его порт, раздвигая и нещадно царапая несмазанные стенки.

\- Такой узкий… - прозвучало над аудиодатчиком, сладострастно, почти ласково.  – Давно у тебя этого не было, не так ли, автобот?

\- Не твоё дело, десептошлак! – огрызнулся Оптимус, пытаясь выбраться из-под навалившейся на него многотонной серой туши. У него действительно не было интерфейса с тех пор, как они с Сентинелом потеряли Элиту, слишком давно, и теперь его нейросеть жадно впитывала близость другого трансформера, невзирая на яростные протесты рассудка.

Чёрные руки в мощной серой броне ухватили автобота за талию и с лёгкостью удержали на месте. Коннектор медленно вышел из него и резко толкнулся обратно, чуть глубже, чем раньше, и Оптимус издал ещё один вскрик.

\- Сопротивляться бесполезно, автобот, - прошептали в аудиодатчик, обдавая антенну жарким отработанным воздухом. – Я всё равно получу то, что хочу. Вопрос лишь в том, что получишь ты: боль, - тяжёлая ладонь давит на шею Оптимусу, прижимая его лицом к платформе, - или удовольствие, - чужое тело перемещается, склоняется над спиной Оптимуса, и через мгновение  горячий язык проводит дорожку по его шее, задерживается на синем аудиодатчике и проходит по антенне, от основания до кончика. Оптимус вздрагивает всем корпусом, с трудом сдерживая стон и проклиная чувствительность своих антенн.

\- Ну, автобот, что ты выберешь? – низкое, чувственное мурлыканье вибрирует под грудными пластинами, прижатыми к спине автобота, и Оптимус уже знает свой ответ, даже не успев его обдумать. Его насильник, похоже, решает помочь ему с выбором, и начинает медленно, неторопливо раскачивать бёдрами, словно смакуя ощущение сжимающихся вокруг его коннектора раскалённых сегментов порта, такого горячего и тесного, почти девственного. Чуть-чуть вперёд, и тут же – назад, осторожно, нежно, дразня чувствительные стеночки порта, и боли больше нет, её заменяют первые уколы удовольствия и тепло, постепенно охватывающее нейросеть. Порт, наконец, начинает выделять смазку, контакт становится легче и приятнее, и Оптимус не может удержаться от сладкого вздоха.

И вдруг всё прекращается. Его партнёр замирает, почти выйдя из него, оставляя ощущение пустоты и неутолённой жажды.

\- Твой ответ, автобот. Что ты выбираешь?

Он издевается? Или упивается своей властью? Хотя, скорее, и то, и другое, чего ещё ждать от десептикона? Рассудок вопит дурным голосом, но системам всё равно, кто их интерфейсит и при каких обстоятельствах. Слишком долго у Оптимуса никого не было, слишком сильно он истосковался по ощущению чужого разгорячённого корпуса рядом с собой, слишком желанно удовольствие, которое ему предлагают.

\- Хочу тебя, - выдыхает он, словно шагая со скалы, и все его системы сжимаются от сладкого ужаса перед тем, на что он даёт своё согласие.

Тихий грудной смех отдаётся в его спине новой волной вибрации.

\- Хороший автобот, - довольное мурлыканье. А затем – шею Оптимуса отпускают, вместо этого тяжёлые руки очерчивают его плечи, лёгким надавливанием проходятся по спине, оглаживают его талию, на мгновение стискивают бампер и, наконец, ныряют под бёдра. Оптимус чувствует, как его бёдра помещаются в широких ладонях, так идеально, словно они всегда предназначались друг для друга, а потом его ноги приподнимают, утягивают назад и…

\- Ааахх! О Праймас!

Оптимус вновь выгибается до хруста в позвоночном каркасе, запрокидывая голову и приподнимаясь на локтях, не в силах понять, что обжигает его нейросеть и выкручивает сервоприводы - боль или удовольствие. Коннектор резким толчком входит до упора и замирает, давая Оптимусу возможность ощутить его целиком: каждый дюйм, каждый выступ, каждое рифление.

\- Я польщён, автобот, и тем не менее я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты кричал моё настоящее имя.

Коннектор медленно выходит и с силой вторгается обратно, ещё раз, ещё, чуть сильнее, чуть грубее, и Оптимус невольно вскрикивает с каждым мощным толчком. Где-то на краю его сознания маячит мысль о том, что когда всё закончится, ему будет до дезактива стыдно за своё поведение, но на данный момент это не имеет совершенно никакого значения.

\- Да… да… Ох, пожааа… пожалуйста…

Он и сам не знает, чего просит: чтобы насильник остановился - или же, наоборот, не смел останавливаться ни в коем случае. Это должно быть унизительно, постыдно, недостойно автобота, но Оптимус не может не признать, что собственная беспомощность и грубость партнёра подстёгивают его возбуждение, и он поддаётся греховному наслаждению, бессильно царапая платформу под собой, вздрагивая от резких толчков и подчиняясь, покоряясь, отдавая себя – целиком, до боли, до криков, до изнеможения.

\- Ааах! Ахха! О дааааа… Ещё!

Чёрные ладони стискивают его бёдра, дёргая их навстречу жестким толчкам, хотя это и не нужно: Оптимус сам раз за разом подаётся назад, чтобы – сильнее, быстрее, ещё!

\- Тебе нравится, автобот?

\- Да, да, да!

\- Ты хочешь сильнее?

\- Да, пожалуйстаааа!

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я останавливался?

\- Нет! Ааах… Только не останавливайся!

\- Тогда кричи, автобот. Кричи моё имя. Покажи, как ты хочешь меня.

\- Ммегатрооооо…!

 -*-*-*-*-

Оптимус подскочил на своей перезарядной платформе и в панике огляделся вокруг. В тёмной комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая лишь надрывным шумом его систем охлаждения. И – никого, кроме него.

Всего лишь сон. Это был всего лишь сон.

Оптимус повалился на спину, прижимая ладони к лицу и пытаясь успокоиться, но системы, распалённые настолько горячим и реальным видением, успокаиваться не желали. Искра тяжело пульсировала в груди, порт сладко ныл и время от времени непроизвольно сжимался, словно пытаясь обхватить и стиснуть коннектор, которого в нём не было. Повертевшись с боку на бок, погоняв воздух через системы охлаждения и ровно ничего этим не добившись, Оптимус таки сдался и отстегнул паховую пластину. Погладив истекающий смазкой порт, Оптимус резко втолкнул в него пальцы и быстро задвигал ими, желая поскорее разрядиться и отделаться от мучительного напряжения. Однако через полминуты ему этого показалось недостаточно. Оптимус не понял, что заставило его сменить позу, но когда он перевернулся, лёг лицом вниз и приподнял бампер… На него словно обрушился его недавний сон: руки, сжимающие его бёдра, жар мощного тёмного корпуса, низкое мурлыканье… Оптимус издал протяжный стон и задвигал рукой резко, почти грубо, заталкивая пальцы в порт так глубоко, как только мог. И всё же… всё же, если бы можно было проникнуть внутрь чуть глубже, стимулируя дальние сверхчувствительные сенсоры, если бы можно было надавить на нежные стеночки чуть жёстче, раздвинуть их сильнее… Если бы это был коннектор Мегатрона…

\- Да… Да! О да! Мегатроооон!

Оптимус с криком забился в перезагрузке, сильной, яркой, почти болезненной, извиваясь на платформе и продолжая яростно ласкать себя пальцами, пока последний сладостный спазм не прошёл по его телу.

Когда волны наслаждения утихли, он бессильно распластался на забрызганной смазкой платформе, тяжело дыша и уткнувшись лицом в сложенные руки.

\- Праймас… О Праймас всемогущий…

Оптимус Прайм лежал на платформе в своём отсеке, в темноте и одиночестве, вздрагивая от постперезагрузочных искорок удовольствия и беззвучно молясь, чтобы никто и никогда не узнал, что вот уже несколько месяцев ему снятся сны о разнузданных, непристойных, постыдных и совершенно потрясающих сеансах интерфейса с Повелителем десептиконов.


End file.
